pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bara Himura
'Bara Himura '''is a 15 year old idol and member of the unit "Bouquet"''. ''She was born on June 15th and works under Hanna, a bunny manager mascot. Appearance Bara is a beautiful teenage girl with pale skin and bright pink-colored eyes. She has very long, pale pink colored hair worn to the right side of her head in a big, thick knotted circle shape with two, thick loose portions, giving it a distinctive backwards R-shape. At the bottom of her head, a bit of loose hair can be seen. Bara usually wears cute, sexy-type dresses with a baby-doll elegance. She adores heart-shaped accessories and jewelry and often includes it in some shape or form. In PriPara she stays relatively the same, due to the fact her normal form appearing to match mostly the looks of idols in PriPara already. Personality Bara appears to be very flirty and playful. She is a natural magnet for attention and attraction, although in all honesty she doesn't really like it. She always has wanted to become an idol but fears that she only gets attention due to her natural looks, and not her true talents she knows she has. As a result, she is very insecure, lonely, and depressive. But to avoid causing drama, she keeps this personality concealed. Relations '''Parents - '''Bara does not get along with them at all, and as a result lives alone. She does try to reach out to them and hopes that one day they will respond, but the moment they try to do something she usually storms off or tells them off for it. 'Hyakunichisou "Hyakuun" Tachibana - 'While they are friends, Bara often finds Hyakuun to be annoying, either due to her mouth either getting them into trouble, or because she's too competitive to take no for an answer. However, Hyakuun realizes none of this and is pretty clingy towards her. 'Ai Fujioka - 'Ai and Bara are very close as well, and unlike with Hyakuun, Bara tolerates Ai very well, despite her troubles she can wind up causing. But this is based on simularities, while she shares nothing in common with Hyakunichisou. 'Hanna - 'Bara is closest to Hanna due to having met her first, back during her first trip to the PriPara World. At first they felt nothing for each other and struggled to work together until Hanna learned how sad and lonely Bara really felt. Then they became closer and Hanna took on an older-sister role towards her. Coords Bara's primary made brand is Parfum, while for any Bouquet performances, she uses the brand Spring Bloom. Songs *Hearts Firework - personal song *Promise Parade - unit song Making Drama *Spring Festival - For her unit, Bouquet *Floral Wreath - Another unit Making Drama *Lovely Shower - A rain of hearts and heart bubbles History Quotes ''"Which me is the liked me anyway? I'm tired of people only seeing me and not achknowledging my talent!" '' ''"Fufufu." Trivia *Bara's theme color is pink. *She is represented by the Rose. *Bara's full name translates to "Rose Scarlet Village". Gallery Category:Chrismh Category:Girls Category:Idols Category:Teens Category:Charming Category:Cheeky Category:Attractive Category:Flirty Category:Sad Category:Passionate Category:Unique Cut Category:Eye Color: Pink Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Feminine Category:Pale Skin Category:Bouquet Category:Dresses Category:Flowers Category:Characters